


Mortal Wounds

by NLRummi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Illyria POV, post-Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wound was nearly the same. It should have been mortal. It should have ended him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Illyria's POV post- _Not Fade Away_. A drabble.

* * *

The one named Charles Gunn lasted longer than expected. In fact, after the demon surge had quelled and Angel demanded a regrouping of our own -- " _team_ ", he had called it -- the dark one's life had still not left him. Angel carried him into the grand hall of the building beside the alley, and I felt the desire to examine his injury.

The wound was nearly the same. It should have been mortal. It should have ended him.

Spike appeared glad that this "Charlie" was not dead.

Why do I feel this stab of resentment that it could not have been the same for Wesley?

 

**The end.**


End file.
